Bella's Hidden Past
by Vampy124
Summary: started with Bella singing then goes into telling what those songs means to her which was her past with Phil
1. Wide awke

** Bella POV**

I walked into the Cullen's house to only find it empty so I decided to lay down

When I got to Edwards room there was a note on his bed so it read

_Esme & I went to the grocery_

_ store rest of the family went hunting_

"So I was alone I could play the piano without anyone knowing" I thought to myself I walked towards Edwards piano and starting playing

* * *

Wide Awake by Katy Perry

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

Yeah, I was in the dark

I was falling hard

With an open heart

I'm wide awake

How did I read the stars so wrong  
I'm wide awake

And now it's clear to me

That everything you see

Ain't always what it seems

I'm wide awake

Yeah, I was dreaming for so long  
[Pre-Chorus]I wish I knew then

What I know now

Wouldn't dive in

Wouldn't bow down

Gravity hurts

You made it so sweet

Till I woke up on

On the concrete

[Chorus] Falling from cloud 9

Crashing from the high

I'm letting go tonight (Yeah I'm)

Falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake

Not losing any sleep

I picked up every piece

And landed on my feet

I'm wide awake

Need nothing to complete myself - nooohooo

I'm wide awake

Yeah, I am born again

Outta the lion's den

I don't have to pretend

And it's too late

The story's over now, the end

[Pre-Chorus]I wish I knew then

What I know now

Wouldn't dive in

Wouldn't bow down

Gravity hurts

You made it so sweet

Till I woke up on

On the concrete

[Chorus]Falling from cloud 9

Crashing from the high

I'm letting go tonight

(yeah, I'm letting go)

I'm Falling from cloud 9

Thunder rumbling

Castles crumbling

I am trying to hold on

God knows that I tried

Seeing the bright side

But I'm not blind anymore...

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake  
[Chorus]Yeah, I'm Falling from cloud 9

Crashing from the high

You know I'm letting go tonight

I'm falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

Esme-"That was so beautiful"

Edward- "I never knew you could play so good"

Before I knew it my hands were shaking over the keyboard then came the darkness

**Edward POV**

Esme & I came home hearing my piano being played and singing so we choose to go straight to the piano room

When we got I was shocked my Bella was playing the piano MY Bella was singing so peacefully when she finished all Esme could think was _she played so beautifully and her singing was peaceful _

Esme-That was so beautiful

Edward- I never knew you could play so good

Then bellas hands were shaking and she fainted


	2. Because of You

Bella POV

I woke up on a couch to see Edward looking at me

"What happened?" I croaked Esme handed me a glass of

Water and I drunk the whole glass then it all came back to me

"Both of you heard me singing Wide Awake" I said hoping they didn't

Esme-"yep"

Edward-"why would you sing something like that?"

"How about I sing all the songs that remind me of something like that, then tell you why" I said

Edward & Esme-"Fine, but you will tell us afterwards"

Edward helped me up we all walked to the piano I sat down on the piano chair and started playing Because of You by Kelly Clarkson

_I will not make_

_The same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself_

_'Cause my heart so much misery__  
__I will not break_

_The way you did, you fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far__  
__Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt__  
__Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you, I am afraid__  
__I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes__  
__I'm forced to fake_

_A smile, a laugh, every day of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with__  
__Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt__  
__Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you, I am afraid__  
__I watched you die, I heard you cry_

_Every night in your sleep_

_I was so young, you should have known_

_Better than to lean on me__  
__you never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain__  
__Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt__  
__Because of you_

_I tried my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in__  
__Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you, I am afraid  
Because of you_

_Because of you_

It was true Because of Phil I have to learn to trust men and I'm so glad Edward cant read my mind


	3. Bella's Past

Edward POV

Bella- I believe now is the time to tell you guys *eyes watery*

Esme-Only if you want to we aren't going to force you

Edward- but I wanna know *whiny voice*

Esme- EDWARD!

Bella-*giggles*

Edward- srry I wated to know

Bella its OK *forced smile*

Bella is really hurting and I really just wanted to know so bad so I can kill this person for doing it to her.

Bella- I don't know where to start

Esme- why don't you tell us what the problem was

Bella- abusive mean sweet talked so he wouldn't get caught all about sex & rape molesting *starts crying*

Edward- *hugs her* if you don't want to continue then don't

Bella-*crying in his chest* I-I wa-want to

Was this man still alive? did she tell anybody? Is he coming after my bella? MY BELLA?

Esme-When did it start? What did he start with?

Bella- when I was 8 & and he started being abusive & molesting

Edward- is this man alive? Is he in Phoenix?

Bella-Yes

Esme-Was it a man that your mother dated for a while?

Bella-*silent*

Bella POV

I don't want them to know that it was Phil Edward would kill him & I don't want that to happen

Esme- was it? Bella?

Edward-*angry* BELLA?

Bella-yes, she even married him

Emse&Edward-PHIL?

Bella-maybe don't kill him

Edward- what age did he rape you? *calming down*

Bella- *tears started again* a-at a-a-age t-ten *choking on tears*

Esme- *gets up to get bella some water, comes back with it* here you go

Bella- thank you

Edward- you, Esme, & Rosalie should talk *hugs her*

Bella- Why Rosalie hates, but I would luv to talk to Esme *sweet voice*

Esme-*giggles, then goes serious* because we all have been through the same thing?

?-WHY ARE U GUYS TALKING ABOUT ME

Bella-c I told u *looks up at Edward*


End file.
